Unlimited Spell Works
by arrancarkuriboh
Summary: Post GoF. During the summer, Harry wakes up within his mind and meets...Archer! Mentor!Archer Mentor!Zelretch Mentor!Rin HP/HG. Powerful/Independent Harry
1. Chapter 1: Taking Control

**AN: Hi all! I know you're all waiting for an update of Saiyan DxD, but that story is frustrating! I have writer's block, and this plot bunny was just bugging me!**

**Type Moon is not mine, anything Nasuverse is not mine. If I owned Type Moon, I would make Shirou hook up with Saber, Rin, and Sakura, while being as GAR as Archer.**

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. If I owned Harry Potter, Ron would go burn in hell. He's annoying, and I just enjoy Ron and Dumbles bashing fics. This fic will not have Dumbles Bashing, but I might decide to add Ron-bashing later. There will DEFINITELY be Snape-bashing. I like Ginny. Kind of. I don't like her and Harry together (he should be with Hermione), but I like her as a character.**

**This story was inspired by "Fate's Gamble" by Lupine Horror.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**UPDATE 10/31/14: I edited this chapter in response to various reviews. I hope you think it's better.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Taking Control<p>

HARRY P.O.V.

"Boy?" I hear a voice ask.

"Coming, Aunt Petunia," I reply.

"I'm not your Aunt, boy," the voice sneers.

Feeling brightness on my eyes, I open them. Strange. My bedroom shouldn't be nearly this bright.

This is definitely not my bedroom at Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey, England. Nor is it my four-poster bed in the Gryffindor dorms at Hogwarts. I must be either dreaming or delusional. Before me I see a barren wasteland stretching forever in all directions. Strange gears are in the sky, giving me a sense of hidden darkness. The strangest thing is that this wasteland is filled with swords. Swords of all kinds.

"Boy," I hear the voice say again. I turn to see a man. What is he doing here? Who is he?

"Yes?" I bring myself to say.

"Why am I here? Did you summon me?" he asks. Huh? Summon? What?

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about," I stutter.

"So you didn't summon me? Hmm, who could… DAMN YOU ZELRETCH TO THE ROOT!" he yells suddenly. Zelretch? Root? Huh?

"I apologize if I startled you, boy. My name is Archer. Who are you?" he asks me.

"I-I-I'm Harry. Harry Potter," I answer. "What is this place, Mr. Archer?"

"It's just Archer, Harry, not Mr. Archer," he says, clearly amused by my statements. "As to what this place is, this place is the personification of my soul. It is called 'Unlimited Blade Works.' That's all I will tell you for now, as it is much more complex than that.

"Hello Shirou," I hear another voice say. Archer turns.

"Old bat," he replies curtly. The man turns to face me.

"Hello Harry," he says, smiling.

"H-H-How do you know my name?" I ask, suddenly wary of this man.

"I am Zelretch. I am the head of an organization called the Clock Tower. You practice wizardcraft, correct?" he asks. I stare at him in confusion. What? Wizardcraft?

"Ah. To clarify Harry, wizardcraft is the magic taught at Hogwarts," he tells me. Oh OK. That makes sense now.

"Thanks for the clarification. Yes I do, Mr. Zelretch. But how do you know my name? And how am I here?" I ask him.

"Let me finish my introduction. Then you will understand," he answers. "Anyway, there is another, more obscure branch of magic. We call it magecraft. Practitioners of magecraft are called magi, singular magus. The end goal of all magi is to reach a place called the Root. Both Archer and I are magi," he concludes.

"Um, are you going to teach me magecraft so I can kill Voldemort?" I ask. I hope he says yes. At my question, Zelretch just laughs.

"Yes we are Harry. Your friend Hermione must be rubbing off on you. Now, let me continue. In magecraft, there are 5 types of magecraft that are considered true magics, or sorceries. I am known for having mastered the second of these 5 true magics. It is called 'Kaleidoscope.' It deals with parallel and alternate universes," Zelretch says.

"So because you looked at alternate me's, you know my name!" I infer. He smiles.

"That is correct Harry. You are a very important figure in all the parallel worlds. As to the reason, well, I'll let Dumbledore handle the explanation. As to why you are here, the answer is simple here. I looked at you and saw potential. Untapped potential. Therefore, I brought you here. Out of all the Voldemorts out there, yours is one of the more powerful. You stand no chance of beating him, as Dumbledore mistakenly believes that everyone can be redeemed. He's a wise old man for sure, but his belief that everyone can be redeemed is kind of frustrating, as from all that I've seen, Voldemort and his Death Eaters are beyond such mercy. I'm sure you'll ask: where is here exactly? The answer to that is that this is a very special room in Hogwarts called the Room of Requirement. Because Archer got here first, the room assumed the form that meant the most to him, Unlimited Blade Works.

As for your Muggle relatives, I have replaced you with a temporary doppelganger that appears like you to all wizards and Muggles, while the real you is here training. Now, as to your teaching, I shall teach you how to use the Kaleidoscope. Archer shall teach you his unique brand of magecraft. My darling apprentice Rin-chan shall teach you the basics of magecraft. At the mention of this 'Rin-chan' person, Archer inexplicably pales.

"Zelretch, of ALL the people you could pick, you HAD to pick Rin!?" Archer asks. Sounds like an acquaintance of his that he is somewhat afraid of or something.

"Shirou…" I can't help but shake the feeling of imminent doom. Maybe this is what people feel when Hermione gets angry. And by angry I mean downright furious. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, OF ALL PEOPLE, HE HAD TO PICK ME, HUH, SHIROU?"

While Archer is squatting in pain, she turns to face me. "Hajimemashite. I am Rin Tohsaka, Zelretch's apprentice," she says, holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Potter. Harry Potter," I reply, shaking her hand gently.

"Now that you've met Rin-chan, Harry, you may begin. This place has a very special feature called time compression. Every year you spend in here is equivalent to only 1 day on the outside. While normally I would only transfer all the skills and have you figure it out for yourself, this time I've decided to do something different. I know you're currently mourning your friend Cedric Diggory. I've decided to set up training so that you don't spend all day and all night just moping about it by giving you training to focus on. Good Luck!" he says cheerily, somehow disappearing.

"Now, Harry," Rin says, "let's begin."

* * *

><p>ROR TIME – 10 YEARS LATER - REAL TIME - 10 DAYS LATER<p>

"Alright, I'm finally done!" I yell happily. But on the other hand, this means that Archer and Rin will be leaving soon.

"Harry," Archer calls me.

"Hai, Sensei?" I ask.

"Zelretch told us that our time with you is now up. He did tell me to make sure that when you return to your bedroom in Privet Drive, you must go to Gringotts after drinking the potion that will be by your bedside. You will find that your clothes have been magically resized to fit your new physique. Also, you won't experience the negative side effects from using Tracing too much. One other thing Harry, I've asked Zelretch to make you a copy of my outfit, for you to both remember me by and to wear with pride when you go into battle," he concludes. I start to tear up. I've been in here with the two of them for 10 years, and I grew to see them as older sibling figures. I'm really going to miss them.

As if in response to my tears, Rin says, "I know that you'll miss us Harry. I know because we'll miss you too. You were a better student than Shirou ever was when I was teaching him the basics. I wish I could take you back with me and make you my official apprentice, but I can't. If you really need to see us, use the Kaleidoscope to find us, OK, Harry?" she tells me.

"OK," I croak out, sniffling. Briefly shaking my tears away, I walked over to her, and grasped the both of them into a hug. "I'll miss you…Rin…Archer…both of you," I say to them, tears flowing freely.

"We'll miss you too Harry. We will too…" And with that, they disappear from my arms.

Shaking my tears away, I focus on my bedroom at Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. I call up the image, that at one time plagued my nightmares: Mum's last moments. As the Killing Curse hits my baby self in the image, the world distorts around me, as prana flows through my circuits and I call up what little Zelretch taught me of the Kaleidoscope. Reaching my destination, I see my doppelganger, which dissipates. Boy, am I tired. I fall on my bed, and am promptly asleep.

The sun is blinding, so I force myself to open my eyes. I see my bedroom. Was that all a dream? I hope not. Looking to my bedside table, I see my glasses, my wand, and a potion…IT WAS REAL! IT WAS ALL REAL! I immediately grab the potion and down it in one gulp. Tastes like old books. Not that I know how those taste.

Now, on to Gringotts.

* * *

><p>"Boy! Get Down Here!" I hear a yell. Great. It's Uncle Vernon. Maybe I should take a page from Rin's books and Gandr his ass till he cooperates.<p>

"Coming, Uncle Vernon!" I yell in response. I grab a form-fitting outfit, and trudge down the stairs.

"I wanted my breakfast 15 minutes ago boy! Get to it! Be done in 10 minutes. If it's burnt, you'll get no food for a week!" he yells, spittle flying into my face.

"Uncle Vernon. I have a couple of questions for you. One, what would you like for breakfast? Two, how would you like me to make it? Three, can I do it magically to save time?" I ask him calmly.

"You say making the breakfast with your freaky ways is faster?" he asks, doubtful. I nod, warily.

"Then go! I want omelets and bacon with coffee in 10 minutes. And if you poison my Dudders, then so help me God, I will make sure you and your freaky ways never see the light of day ever AGAIN!" he yells, pointing. I move to the kitchen. I wave my hand a few times to start the omelets on the stove. Then I spend the next 10 minutes making the coffee. The food completed, I divide it into four equal servings, and float it over to the table. "Why have you given yourself so much food, boy? Dudders needs more, give it to him NOW!" he yells.

"Uncle Vernon, calm down. I have a very good reason," I reply, calmly.

"And what might that be?" he asks, his face beginning to turn purple.

"Simple. To tell you the truth, Dudley is not in tip-top shape. If he combines a good healthy diet with copious amounts of exercise, along with a few other improvements, he will become a fit, strapping young lad. Now, think of all the young women out there. These women like men who are fit. If Dudley is fit, don't you think that he'd have a better chance of finding a good girl to settle down with in the future?" I ask him, calmly. His face shifts to a look of contemplation.

"You may be right boy. But why are you helping Dudley now? You didn't like him before," he asks.

"Two years ago, I learned about what Mum and Dad were like from one of Dad's old friends. You may remember him Aunt Petunia, a certain Remus Lupin?" I ask her.

"Remus…Lupin? He told you…about Lily?" she asked me.

"He was the first person to tell me something about them other than commenting on how I look like Dad but with Mum's eyes. He told me that she was an uncommonly kind woman. I just thought that if Mum could be that kind to someone Dad considered a friend, I should try to be nice to the only family I have left, regardless of whether or not they reciprocate. It's what she would've wanted me to do, I think. I just hope that when I finally get to meet them in the great beyond, they'll be proud of the man I've become," I finish. She sighs.

"Even if Lily was one of those…freaks, you're right, Harry, she was an uncommonly kind woman. Harry, what else do you think we should do to help Dudders improve himself and his image?" she asks me. Well, this is interesting. I never imagined the conversation taking this route.

"Why don't we sit down to eat; the food will get cold, after all, and while we do so, I'll give you some more advice? OK Dudley?" I ask him. He nods, briefly. As we sit down to eat, I continue. "What women like nowadays are guys who look good, are smart, and yet are caring as well. Here's what I'd recommend. One, your current friends are bad influences on you, especially Piers. Ditch them, and make friends with smart people. It'll not only encourage you to work hard to become one of those smart people, but it'll also get you away from those that encourage you to become a bully, who picks on the weak. Girls definitely do NOT like bullies. Two, spend more time studying. I know you don't like it, but it's necessary to get good grades to go places in the future. Three, start exercising. Every day, wake up very early, and go for a run. Start small, with one kilometer. Then do that until you feel that you can do it without having to stop for water breaks in between. Once you reach that point, double the distance, and repeat this process. In addition, spend time at the local fitness center. Lift weights. Build up muscles. Four, learn a musical instrument if possible, like guitar or piano. I think most girls like guys who can serenade them. Those are for you Dudley. The last two are for you, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia. First, you've got to stop babying him. He's over 14 years old. He should be treated as a teenager. Not like a baby. Give him chores. Enforce some discipline. Finally, don't spoil him. Tell Aunt Marge the same. Instill in him an unwavering sense of right and wrong. Reward him for things he does right, and punish him for his mistakes, so that he learns from them. Don't blame me for his mistakes, and don't blame him for mine. He needs to be able to accept his mistakes and shortcomings so he can attempt to fix them. That is what determines character. To all of you, I know you don't like Dumbledore, but he said something very wise last year. He said that should we have a choice, we should chose to do what is right, rather than what is easy. Do what is right, Dudley, and you'll be successful in the future," I conclude. I think I've shocked them into silence.

"You've given us a lot to think about, Boy…Harry," he starts. But then I continue.

"You know, Dudley, you should consider yourself very lucky. Really lucky. You've got loving parents who spoil you. A group of friends, bad friends though they may be. With some improvement, you could be a successful person in the future. What do I have?" I laughed. "I have two dead parents. I have two friends, and only two friends. My godfather is on the run from the law for crimes that he didn't even commit. He was framed. Remus Lupin is a werewolf, and by law isn't allowed to have guardianship of children. Not to mention I have an insane psychotic madman, with megalomaniacal tendencies, who also happens to be the most powerful evil wizard the world has seen to date out to kill me since before I was born. The best part? I don't even know why? My friends were told not to contact me because it's unsafe, so I'm stuck here helpless. So you know what? I envy you. From the moment I entered the wizarding world, all I've ever wanted was to have a normal life. I didn't ask for Voldemort to go and murder Mum and Dad in cold blood, leaving me the only survivor with all of their assets and monies; I didn't ask for someone to try to kill me all but one of the past 4 years, and I certainly did not ask to be known for surviving when Mum and Dad did not. So you three can consider yourselves extremely lucky, because I think Fate has designated me her bitch or something. Now, if you'll excuse me," I say, getting up, waving my hand to start the dishes washing themselves, "I'd best be heading back upstairs. Thank you for the breakfast, and that you for listening to me rant," I finish.

"Harry," Aunt Petunia says, not glaring at me for once, saying it almost…lovingly? "Your 'rant', as you called it, has made me realize that you didn't deserve all this. All these years I only thought of what I felt, what we felt. We thought we had gotten saddled with you. We never heard what you felt. I never realized that you felt that way, and you know what? I'm sorry for the way we've treated you till now. Lily would be furious with me right now, and as much as I was jealous of her, I shouldn't have treated my only nephew like I did because of that jealousy. Can you forgive me, Harry? I don't want to be the yelling Aunt anymore. I realize that you have felt more pain than any of us could ever handle. You need spoiling. You need our love right now, more than even Dudders does. I know I've made a horrible mistake, and I know I may be hoping for too much in asking for your forgiveness, but please, just consider it for once," she concludes. I did NOT see that coming. Right out of left field. All her mannerisms show that she wants to be different. What about Uncle Vernon? And Dudley?

"Harry?" I hear Dudley call. "After hearing all that, I can't help but feel that you're right. All these years I've treated you like your parents were the scum of the Earth, just because Mum and Dad believed it. But you have to deal with something else entirely. I just can't image me being here but Mum and Dad not being here with me. You have it rough Harry. I'm sorry for everything, Harry, and I will take your advice. If we can't be cousins, can we at least be friends?" he asks, a small smile adorning his face. His statement is completely sincere. Huh.

"Boy…Harry. Honestly, I must admit, I am very surprised. I hated you because I didn't understand you. I too am sorry for my treatment of you, even up until before the meal. I thought I was being a good role model to Dudley, when I was just as bad, if not worse. You are my only nephew, my one and only nephew. Can you ever forgive us, Harry?" he asks. By this point, the three are in tears, on their knees, as if begging for forgiveness. They're all sincere. I can tell just by looking at their eyes. I sigh.

"I can definitely see that you want my forgiveness and my trust. I will forgive you, because your apologies are sincere, but I will never forget. Remember that. Now, I agree, it's not too late for us to be a loving family. So what do you three say? Why don't we become a family? All four of us? You'll need to rein in Marge, Uncle Vernon, but other than that, I'm willing to go out on a limb here. Dudley, friends? Why be friends when we can be cousins? You can help me keep up to date with my non-magical education. Plus, we'll never be bored when we're at home together. I can give you advice on how to pick up chicks. I'm sure my dad has some journals or something on the subject stored away in his vault, especially considering that he was immensely popular while in Hogwarts. What do you three say? How 'bout a family hug?" I say, opening my arms. Dudley is first, running into my arms, crying all the while. Aunt Petunia is next, bringing her arms around me lovingly. Finally, there is Uncle Vernon, whose arms surround all of us in one large hug. After about 20 minutes or so, we finally separate.

"Uncle Vernon? Two things," I start.

"What is it Harry?" he asks.

'Today I need to go to Gringotts, the wizard bank. At least for a while, I'll have questions regarding the management of my finances. Do you think you could help me with that?" I ask.

"Of course Harry. I'll help you. Just let me know when you need help," he replies, smiling widely.

* * *

><p>"Aunt Petunia, could you take me to Diagon Alley today?" I ask her.<p>

"Harry, I…want to come with you," she says. OK…where did that come from?

"Can I come too, Harry?" Dudley asks. I smile. Looks like they really are repenting.

"Of course you can come… who's that outside? Isn't that…Mad-Eye Moody? What the heck is he doing on our front lawn? I guess he's guarding me, or something," I muse.

"I'll be down in a moment. Just need to grab some stuff," I tell them, racing upstairs. I grab my wand, invisibility cloak (for good measure), money pouch, and vault key. Coming back downstairs, I see that Vernon has already left.

"Ready, Aunt Petunia, Dudley?" I ask them. They nod.

While they get in the car, I carefully watch Mad-Eye Moody's actions. Heh. I guess using Self-Reinforcement on my eyes make them good enough to see through disillusionment charms or something. Smirking, I get in the car next to Dudley.

As Aunt Petunia drives, Dudley decides to start a conversation.

"So, Harry, have you picked up any chicks yet?" he asks. If I had a drink in my mouth, I would've done a spit-take.

"Huh?" I ask, bewildered.

"Well, you were talking about it earlier, right?" he replies.

"My case is different, Dudley. Because of my fame, girls between the ages of 15 and 35 are lining up for a chance to snag me. As for me snagging girls, there's one that I had a crush on last year, but now I think she's not right for me, seeing as her last boyfriend was murdered upon Voldemort's return to a body, and I was the only one to witness it," I conclude, solemnly. "But, if I had to pick a girl who I am most likely to date, it would either be my best female friend, or my best mate's only younger sister. More likely, it'll be Hermione, though, because now that I think about it, Ginny looks eerily like Mum, and I do NOT have a Oedipus complex," I finish.

He grins. "So, your friend, huh? Good luck Harry," he tells me.

"Thanks, Dud," I reply, grinning back. I never imagined this, but I can't complain.

We disembark in a parking space near Charing Cross Road, and then I lead them into the Leaky Cauldron, where, after shaking the hands of at least 50 people, I lead them through the exit of the pub and into Diagon Alley.

"Aunt Petunia, I'm sure you remember, but for you, Dud, welcome to Diagon Alley," I say, observing his awestruck expression.

"This is the shopping center for wizards? Whoa…this is one crazy place Harry," Dudley comments.

"That it is, Dud, that it is. Alright, on we go, to Gringotts!" I say, as I lead them to Gringotts. As I enter the doors, Aunt Petunia and Dudley pale at the sight of the goblin tellers.

"In here, don't talk unless I ask you a question. Goblins are a warrior race, and if you disrespect them, the consequences will be REALLY BAD!" I whisper, warning them of the dangers of disrespecting goblins. Looking among the available tellers, I recognize Griphook, the first goblin I ever met. Calmly walking up to his desk, I say, "Hello Griphook." He looks up at me, obvious shock on his face.

"You remember me, Mr. Potter?" he asks.

"Of course, Griphook. How could I not remember the first goblin I ever met?" I reply.

"You are a very strange wizard, Mr. Potter. Now, how can I help you today?" he asks me.

"Griphook, there are a couple of things that have come to my attention. Firstly, I was told to come here by a certain Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg?" I say, as he pales. He hurries off, and speaks to another goblin in hurried Gobbledygook. After a couple of minutes, he returns.

"Wait here, Mr. Potter. Though I must wonder what business you had with the Wizard Marshal, it is not my job to ask that question. Ah. Follow me, Mr. Potter," he says, gesturing.

"Let me just fetch my Aunt and cousin, so that they are not left by themselves in a place completely foreign to them," I tell him. He nods, and I quickly walk over to them.

"Aunt Petunia, Dud, this is where you stay quiet unless you are spoken to. I am bringing you with me so you do not encounter some of the more…anti-Muggle elements of wizarding society. Also, if you smile at a goblin, UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES SHOULD YOU EVER SHOW TEETH WHEN YOU SMILE! I have to stress that such a gesture is considered rude in goblin culture. Now, just follow me," I whisper, gesturing for them to follow. They follow, timidly, looking every which way for any semblance of a threat.

"Here we are, Mr. Potter. Now, you are about to meet the Director of Gringotts Bank. He has personally asked to meet you. I shall wait here," Griphook informs me. I nod. He opens the doors, which lead to a posh office.

"Sit, Mr. Potter," the goblin in front of me says. I sit, and gesture for Aunt Petunia and Dudley to do the same.

"Now, Mr. Potter, let us begin. I am Director Ragnok. I do not usually see normal customers, but in certain cases, such as this, I step in. Now, the Wizard Marshal has asked me to conduct a heritage and abilities test. He has also asked me to give you this," he says, reaching over to a strange box. "I do not know what lies within this box, Mr. Potter, but know this: not many garner the favor of the Wizard Marshal. Consider yourself lucky," he concludes.

"Director Ragnok, since I finished my training with him, not a moment goes by where I don't find myself extremely lucky to have been trained by him. Although it seemed like a dream, I know that the time I spent with him was very real," I tell him.

"Now, for the two tests, we need you to cut yourself with this knife, and fill this bowl with your blood," he explains, handing me a knife. I create a small cut on my hand, and allow the blood to fill the bowl. When the bowl is full, he heals my hand. "Now, let us see your heritage," he states. He takes about half of the blood and mixes it into a potion, which turns emerald green. He pours it onto a piece of parchment. Slowly, words start to appear.

**NAME: HARRY JAMES POTTER**

**BORN: JULY 31, 1980**

**PARENTS: JAMES CHARLUS POTTER & LILY MARIE POTTER (NÉE EVANS)**

**HEIR BY BLOOD:**

POTTER

PEVERELL

EVANS

GRYFFINDOR

RAVENCLAW

HUFFLEPUFF

SLYTHERIN

GAUNT

**HEIR DESIGNATED:**

BLACK (DESIGNATED BY SIRIUS ORION BLACK)

LUPIN (DESIGNATED BY REMUS JOHN LUPIN)

DUMBLEDORE (DESIGNATED BY ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE)

As I looked over the resulting document, I was stunned. Sirius designated me his heir? Remus did too? DUMBLEDORE designated me his heir? I'm honestly surprised about that. Some of these I expected, simply because Zelretch told me about the whole 'Heir of the Four Founders' thing.

"Harry," Dudley begins. "Did…Did you know about all of this?"

"I knew about the Potter family, the Peverell family, and I had a suspicion about the Evans Family. I also had a hunch about the Gryffindor thing. I knew that Sirius designated me his heir, but I didn't know that Remus and Dumbledore did the same," I reply. "

"Now, as to the ability test, here are the results," Ragnok informs me, handing another piece of parchment.

**NAME: HARRY JAMES POTTER**

**ABILITIES**

**MAGICAL CORE: **95% BLOCKED

FIRST BLOCK PLACED BY: JAMES CHARLUS POTTER – 3/15/1981

SECOND BLOCK PLACED BY: ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE – 5/12/1984

**MAGICAL MULTI-ANIMAGUS: **100% BLOCKED

PLACED BY: JAMES CHARLUS POTTER – 7/8/1981

**METAMORPHAGUS: **99.99% BLOCKED

PLACED BY: LILY MARIE POTTER (NÉE EVANS) – 7/25/1981

**NATURAL OCCLUMENCY/LEGILIMENCY: **100% BLOCKED

PLACED BY: THOMAS MARVOLO RIDDLE – 10/31/1981

**WANDLESS MAGIC: **100% BLOCKED

PLACED BY: LILY MARIE POTTER (NÉE EVANS) – 11/15/1980

REMOVED BY: KISCHUR ZELRETCH SCHWEINORG – 7/1/1995

**PARSELMAGIC: **98% BLOCKED

PLACED BY: ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE – 10/31/1992

VOLDEMORT BLOCKED MY POWERS! DUMBLEDORE BLOCKED MY POWERS! What the hell!

"Ragnok, can I get these unblocked? At least the blocked ones anyway?" I ask.

"Yes you can, Mr. Potter. Follow me. Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Dursley, you must stay here. I will return with Mr. Potter in about 10 minutes," he commands. I follow him through about 3 long, winding tunnels, until we reach a large room.

"Mr. Potter, this is one of our many Ritual Chambers here at Gringotts. Firstly, please remove your clothing and stand in the circle over there. And I mean ALL your clothing, even your undergarments," he tells me. Blushing, I remove my clothing, and set it off to the side. I stand in the circle, as bare as the day I was born.

"Now, Mr. Potter, this ritual will remove all magical blocks on you. In addition to ability blocks, it will also remove memory blocks and blocks caused by dark magic. I have to warn you though; this ritual is short, but incredibly painful. Are you sure you would like to continue?" Ragnok asks me. I nod.

"Very well then, Mr. Potter. I shall begin the ritual. Drink this potion. I shall handle the rest," he commands. Taking the cup, I drain it of its contents in one go. Then, I see Ragnok making strange motions in the air. Finally, he places both hands on the circle. The circle begins to light up, filling up with magic, and…PAIN! OH MY FUCKING GOD, THE PAIN! IT BURNS! EVERYTHING BURNS! PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN! OH MY GOD THE PAIN! I CAN'T THINK ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE WITH THIS GODDAMNED FUCKING PAIN! WHY DOES IT HURT SO FUCKING MUCH! THE CRUCIATUS IS BETTER THAN THIS! OH THE PAIN! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! OH MY GOD IT FUCKING HURTS! OH MY FUCKING GOD THE PAIN!

After opening my eyes again, I see Ragnok with a frown on his face.

"Good work Mr. Potter. Most wizards would not be able to withstand that much pain without their minds breaking completely. I apologize. The ritual was successful, but took longer than we thought because there was some dark magic removed from your scar. It contained a soul fragment of Tom Marvolo Riddle," he informs me.

A soul fragment of Voldemort? Could it be related to how he didn't die when hit with the Killing Curse? I'll ask Hermione, maybe she knows.

"Thank you, Director Ragnok, for all your help," I tell him. We walk back to his office, where Aunt Petunia and Dudley are waiting.

"No thanks needed, Mr. Potter. Now, why don't we get you emancipated?" he suggests.

"Emancipated?" I inquire.

"Yes Mr. Potter. The last living member of any house can be emancipated at 11 years of age. I wonder why you weren't brought here earlier, but that's in the past. Emancipation will tell the wizarding world that you are a full adult, with all the privileges granted to an adult," he informs me.

"Where do I sign?" I ask, smiling.

"Right here, Mr. Potter," he replies, handing me a document and a quill. Seeing the line at the bottom of the document, I take the quill, and sign the document.

"Now you are not Mr. Potter, but Lord Potter-Peverell-Evans-Gaunt-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin. The Lordship rings should appear on your fingers, and the keys should appear in your pocket," he informs me.

"Director Ragnok, is it possible to see a summary of the vaults I have access to?" I ask.

"Certainly, Lord Potter-Peverell-Evans-Gaunt-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin," he replies. "I will draw it up for you right now."

"That name is way too long. Just Harry is fine. If you insist on addressing me by my title, Lord Potter is fine," I tell him.

"Here is the document, Lord Potter," he informs me, handing me a piece of parchment. I look over it.

**NAME: LORD POTTER-PEVERELL-EVANS-GAUNT-GRYFFINDOR-HUFFLEPUFF-RAVENCLAW-SLYTHERIN**

**HOLDINGS**

**POTTER**

**Vaults:**

Potter Family Vault: 798,675,900 Galleons

Potter Heirloom Vault

Harry Potter Trust Vault: 10,000 Galleons

Marauder Party Vault (Access also given to Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin)

**Property:**

Potter Manor (Scotland)

Potter Cottage (Ireland)

Potter Hideaway (Godric's Hollow)

Marauder's Party Pad (London)

Potter Farms (Texas, USA)

Potter Villa (Italy)

**Other:**

33.33% stake in Weasley Wizarding Wheezes

45% stake in Daily Prophet

**PEVERELL**

**Vaults:**

Peverell Family Vault: 968,754,300 Galleons

**Property:**

Peverell Manor (Italy)

**EVANS**

**Vaults:**

Evans Family Vault: 187,243 Galleons

Lily Evans Personal Vault: 12,000 Galleons

**Property:**

Evans Manor (Wales)

**Other:**

45% stake in Daily Prophet

**GAUNT**

**Vaults:**

Gaunt Family Vault: 500 Galleons

**GRYFFINDOR**

**Vaults:**

Gryffindor Vault: 198,283,638 Galleons

**Property:**

Gryffindor Manor (Godric's Hollow)

25% ownership, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**HUFFLEPUFF**

**Vaults:**

Hufflepuff Vault: 164,756,836Galleons

**Property:**

Hufflepuff Manor (Scotland)

25% ownership, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**RAVENCLAW**

**Vaults:**

Ravenclaw Vault: 953,207,459 Galleons

**Property:**

Ravenclaw Manor (Ireland)

25% ownership, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**SLYTHERIN**

**Vaults:**

Slytherin Vault: 100,016,793 Galleons

**Property:**

Slytherin Manor (Wales)

25% ownership, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Holy shit, I have a LOT of money. And I own Hogwarts. Cool.

"I certainly didn't expect that Director. Now, I'd like to head down to a couple of my vaults, namely the Potter Heirloom Vault, my trust vault, Mum's Vault, and the Marauder Party Vault," I tell him.

"Certainly, Lord Potter. Griphook shall escort the three of you down there," Ragnok informed me. After calling in Griphook from outside the office, he gives me the keys to all my vaults. We follow Griphook onto a cart. After a 2 minute cart ride (Dudley and I loved it. Aunt Petunia? Not so much), we arrive at the first vault.

"Vault 687, Lord Potter's Trust Vault. Key please," he states. I hand him my key, and get down from the cart. Griphook opens the door, revealing the familiar piles of gold.

"Wha…bloody hell Harry, you're rich?!" I hear Dudley say.

"Dud, if you think this is a lot, let me tell you right now. In there right now is 10,000 Galleons. Based on what I learned today, this is a very tiny fraction of my total riches. So I'm not rich, I'm filthy stinking rich! And by the way, the first time I saw this, I was as surprised as you are," I tell him.

"Griphook, is there a way for large account-holders such as I to not have to carry around large amounts of raw Galleons in my pocket when I wish to make higher priced purchases?" I ask.

"We have recently created a new service based on feedback from our Muggleborn and half-blood customers: the Gringotts Debit Card. The card is enchanted to not only work in both Muggle and magical stores, but it is also enchanted to act as a valid ID of any form, whether it is a Muggle driver's license, a Muggle passport, or otherwise. If you need the debit card and the ID at the same time, the enchantment will take care of it. All it would cost to get one is 100 Galleons. Based on the cost of the purchase, the card will link to all of your vaults and debit any vault of your choice," Griphook concludes.

"Alright, Griphook. Take the 100 Galleons from this vault and make one for me, if you would?" I say, smiling.

"Of course Lord Potter, I'll handle it as soon as we return to the lobby. Now, do you have any other business in this vault?" he asks.

"Here? Oh no, I'm done here. We can go to the next vault," I tell him. We get back into the cart, and we begin our journey to the next vault. Sometime later, I feel the cart begin to slow again.

"Vault 536, Marauder Party Vault. Key Please," Griphook commands. I hand him my key and disembark again. The door opens to reveal…Remus?

"Professor Lupin?" I ask. He turns to face me.

"Ha-Harry? What are you doing here? You should be at Privet…Oh. She came with you," he remarks, obviously sighting Aunt Petunia.

"Listen, Professor, the Dursleys and I had a long talk this morning. I kind of made them realize that their treatment of me hadn't been the best, and they asked for my forgiveness. So we're kind of getting along now. It's still kind of weird, but uh…I could get used to it. It's definitely a nice change," I say.

"I haven't been your Professor for two years, Harry. Call me Remus. And back to my earlier question. What are you doing here? How did you find out about this vault?" he asks.

"Ragnok. Ragnok told me. I wanted to see if there was anything of Dad's down here, so I asked Griphook here to bring me to this vault," I reply.

"You…YOU MET WITH DIRECTOR RAGNOK? Harry that's…that is an honor unlike any other," he informs me, clearly surprised. "Now get in here. I can point out your father's stuff."

"Thanks Uncle Moony," I reply.

"Uncle…I haven't heard you call me that in a long long time," he mused, shocked at the form of address. I followed him deep into the vault, when he stopped in front of a trunk.

"Harry, this is your father's trunk. It contains his journals; he had his pranking journal, and then his personal journal. It also contains his wand, I think," Uncle Moony informed me. I picked up the trunk, and waved my wand once to shrink it, putting the shrunken trunk in my pocket.

"I'd best be going, Uncle Moony. I've still got two more vaults to visit," I tell him.

"Alright then Harry. Be safe, cub," he says softly.

As I exit the vault, I find Aunt Petunia and Dudley waiting for me.

"Who was that Harry?" Dudley wonders.

"That was Remus Lupin wasn't it?" Aunt Petunia replies. I nod, confirming her assumption. Solemnly, we board the cart in silence. After another few minutes, Griphook's voice shatters the emptiness.

"Vault 392, Lily Evans Personal Vault. Key Please," he commands. At this Aunt Petunia perks up. As the door opens, I see piles of gold, along with a trunk that looks quite out of place among the piles of gold. I shrink the trunk, place it in my pocket along with Dad's shrunken trunk, and signal to Griphook that I'm done in Mum's vault.

"That was Lily's trunk, wasn't it Harry?" Aunt Petunia inquires.

"Yes, it was. I wonder what's in it though. I can't wait to see," I tell her. Though I show a calm exterior, I am really excited. As the cart slows down once again, Griphook calls out.

"Vault 30, Potter Heirloom Vault. Only Potters can enter this vault, so unfortunately, you must stay here, Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley," he tells them. As the vault opens, I see trinkets of all kinds. I run inside, eager to look around. I spot swords, shields, armor, axes, and many other weapons inside. One display, though, intrigues me. I walk over to it. The display contains a sword. A sword of pure black. Merlin, that sword is beautiful. Well, as beautiful as a sword can be. It looks Japanese in style. I look at the plaque, and stare at it in shock.

**AME-NO-MURAKUMO-NO-TSURUGI**

The famous Japanese holy sword?! What the hell is it doing in the Potter Heirloom Vault? Might as well take it with me, considering Traced copies are inferior to the originals, and that it might help to have a holy sword on hand. I look around the sword briefly. Finding the scabbard, I slide the sword into the scabbard, and tie the scabbard to my back. I think I'm done here. Walking back out, I see Aunt Petunia and Dudley waiting for me.

"Well? What'd you find in there, Harry?" Dudley inquires curiously.

"A sword," I reply.

"A sword Harry? Cool," he responds. "Can I see?"

I pull out the sword with a _shing_ as it exits the scabbard. Aunt Petunia and Griphook gasp.

"But…that's….Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi!" Griphook exclaims.

"I thought that sword was just a myth! It actually exists?" Aunt Petunia asks, surprised.

"I was just as surprised as you are. But I thought I might as well take it with me," I inform her.

"Let's head back up Griphook, alright?" I ask.

"Of course, Lord Potter. Hold on tight!" he says, smirking as he pulls the lever for maximum speed. After reaching the lobby, and acquiring a brand spanking-new Gringotts Debit Card, we walk out of Gringotts, tired and hungry.

"Hey Harry, where's the nearest restaurant?" Dudley asks.

"The Leaky Cauldron, actually," I reply.

"Oh OK. Race you!" he yells, grinning.

Grinning back, I yell, "Last one there is a rotten egg, Dud!" I take off at a speed that my previous physique wouldn't have been able to handle. I blaze past Dudley and turn my head to look at him, even as I continue running.

But as I continue running, Dudley suddenly yells, "HARRY, LOOK OUT!" In response, I turn my head to face forward, but it's already too late. I collide in the person in front of me.

"Oof!"

"Um, sorry miss, I wasn't looking where I was going," I tell her, apologizing.

"Oh no it's OK, I'm alright," she replies, getting up and dusting her jeans off. As she looks up, I see…HERMIONE?!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaaaaaaand that's the first chapter! Boy, was it long! I just couldn't find a good place to stop! Anyway, I'll be writing a couple new stories, and then maybe I'll get over the Saiyan DxD writer's block. Sorry!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Unlimited Blade Works

**AN: Hi Everyone! Arrancarkuriboh here! Chapter 1 of this fic has been edited to be less cliché and such. Also, in response to many reviews that saw that Harry is TOO strong, I say otherwise. Canon Voldie just uses AKs and Crucios for the most part. That's all we really see him do. My Voldemort will really show why he is to be feared. He'll be using more than just those two spells. He will be stronger. He'll still make the new Harry struggle. But, those struggles will pale in comparison to those in my original story arc, which comes after he offs Voldie. Also, I've adjusted his training method to be more realistic, because I got reviews saying that the mind training thing doesn't really work, and after rereading it, it just seems like a Deus Ex Machina. Training in a Hyperbolic Time Chamber-esque Room of Requirement makes more sense. So anyway, enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Unlimited Blade Works<p>

"Harry? What are you doing in Diagon Alley? Shouldn't you be…what are they doing here?" Hermione asks, noticing my relatives.

"I guess I ranted at them and finally got through to their thick skulls," I reply. "We're kind of getting along better now. Come on, I'll introduce you."

Saying so, I grab her hand, and walk her over to where Dudley and Aunt Petunia are waiting.

"Harry! What took you…so…who's that Harry?" Dudley asks.

"Dud, Aunt Petunia, I'd like you to meet my friend Hermione Granger," I say, gesturing to her.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Dursley, Dudley," she replies back.

As Aunt Petunia and Hermione start to chat about frequent comparisons between Hermione and Mum, Dudley walks over and whispers, "That's the friend you were referring to, right?" I suddenly flush, as what I told him earlier returns to me. "Ah, so it is her! Hehe…Harry's got a girlfriend," he teases.

"Shut up Dudley," I say, brushing it off.

"But seriously Harry, take her aside and ask her! You're already friends, so go for it!" she whispers back.

"What if she says no? I don't want to ruin my friendship with her. Nor do I want to upset my other friend Ron, who I suspect also fancies her. But don't worry Dud, I'll ask her when I'm sure Ron doesn't fancy her," I tell him.

"That makes sense Harry," Dudley says, as Hermione turns to face me again.

"Hermione, would you like to join us for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron?" I ask her, blushing heavily, and hear Dudley silently snicker.

"I'd love to, Harry…what's wrong? Your face is red," she says, marching up to me. Grabbing my collar, she pulls me down until she is level with my face. She puts her hand on my forehead, and starts muttering, "Hm…no fever, you look fine...Harry, is your scar hurting?" she suddenly asks.

"If my scar was hurting Hermione, I would be clutching my head in pain," I reply, sarcastically. She huffs at my sarcasm, and continues to mutter about what could be wrong.

That's when I hear it. The distinctive sound of a portkey. Most people come by Floo or Apparition, but there's only one group that I know of that comes by portkey…Death Eaters. As if on cue, I hear the screaming.

"Aunt Petunia, Dudley, run to the Leaky Cauldron. It's not safe for you. Hurry!" I whisper loudly. They nod, seeing my paranoia. Then, I turn to Hermione. "Hermione, can you have my back?" I ask.

"Do you even have to ask, Harry?" she replies, nodding. It's only then that I notice that the Death Eaters had surrounded us.

"You two, put down your wands if you don't want to die!" I hear a familiar voice say. Oh great. He broke them out of Azkaban already. Or did they even go to Azkaban? No way to know. Well, there's only one thing to do. I silently summon my wand from my pocket using the Kaleidoscope.

"Hermione," I whisper. "On the count of three, I want you to cast a smoke spell at the ground. Then, start attacking them. Don't use stunners, use wide-area spells like blasting hexes and the like. Then, start using cutting curses and redactors. If we stun them, they'll only get right back up and continue fighting. Try to put them out of commission for good, OK, Hermione? Don't argue about it right now, just trust me. When have I ever led you wrong?"

"I still have doubts about putting them out of commission, but since you think it's better, I'll do it. We'll have to thoroughly talk about it later though, OK?" she whispers back. I nod affirmatively.

"Well? What's taking you so long?" I hear the voice say.

Ignoring him, I whisper to Hermione, "One, Two, THREE!"

As I finish the countdown, she points her wand at the ground and yells, "_FUMUS BOMBARDA!_" As she does, a large cloud of thick, gray smoke erupts from her wand, quickly obscuring us and the Death Eaters from view.

As soon as I am obscured by the smoke, I silently project a nameless broadsword into my left hand. Before the Death Eaters can get a curse off, I burst forward, Reinforcing my entire body to the absolute limit, leaving a crater behind me. Seeing the first Death Eater on the verge of firing a curse, I easily cut through his upper arm from below. I then jump over his head, and kick him into the ground, while silently firing cutting curses at the two beside him.

Looking briefly, I see Hermione on the other side, firing blasting curses as I instructed. Good. Now back to work. I avoid three curses fired at me, flipping over the downed Death Eater to my left, and easily slice through the one that awaits me there, while silently firing a blasting curse at the others. Pulling my sword out of the downed woman's body, I see that the other Death Eaters are staring at me with fear. Then, I sense it. A killing curse, fired at Hermione, that she hasn't noticed. Filling my circuits with energy, I burst forward towards the killing curse, while dispelling the nameless broadsword and teleporting my wand to my pocket, and calling forward two swords from my vast database. Although, compared to Unlimited Blade Works, it's microscopic. I don't need overkill. I call up the swords that I've wielded countless times. The first named swords I learned to wield. As they formed in my hands, I see Hermione's puzzled look. I throw the swords at the curse, which break under the pressure. I once again call the nameless broadsword to my hands, and proceed to slice the offending Death Eater in two. As the remainder of the Death Eaters back away in fear, I feel it. HIS presence. He's coming.

"Hermione," I tell her urgently. "Go to the Leaky Cauldron. Go get Dumbledore. HE's coming, and I won't be able to stop people from dying while trying to hold HIM off. GO!" She runs away, understanding. Sensing HIS presence, I turn to face him.

"Hello Tom, it's been, what, two weeks?" I say to him, as his face turns purple.

"Potter…I didn't expect to see you here? And the change in attitude…Maybe you'll finally be a worthy opponent for me, eh?" he says, smirking. I draw my wand, and face him warily. As I expect, he fires the first spell.

"CREATURARUM TENEBRAE PASCANTUR ANIMAE!" he yells, firing a curse of a sickly, purplish-black color. Dodging, I prepare to cast a shield charm when I notice 10 more spells of the same color. Shit! I can't let that hit me! I dodge again and again, while preparing for my surprise strike. But his attacks never seem to end, as his repertoire of obscure, dark curses is quite vast. Finally, I see it. He pauses, obviously preparing to taunt me.

"Is that all you can do Potter? I expected more from you," he begins. Reinforcing myself to the limit, I once again call my nameless broadsword to my hands, and attack him in a flurry of indistinguishable slashes, before jumping back a good 5 feet as he retaliates with another dark curse.

"POTTER!" he yells, obviously furious that I managed to hurt him. "You're going to die for that! DICTIS, CUM EIUS ANIMA, CORPORE LANIATO, IN VIRTUTE SUA SOMNIA!"

I see a curse, a pale, sickly, yellowish-green color, fly towards me. I briefly look behind me, to see Dumbledore with Hermione. If I dodge, they'll get hit with it. I guess it's time for me to go, huh? I turn to see Hermione. I smile, and then drop my sword.

As the curse hits, I faintly hear Hermione screaming my name before I finally am engulfed by the darkness.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes. Huh? Where am I? Am I dead?<p>

"Harry," I hear a voice. But that sounds like…no…that's impossible…

"Harry," he says again. Cedric. So I really am dead, huh? I smile, accepting my fate. At least I saved Hermione.

"Hello Cedric," I say, turning to face him. "Where is this place? It looks like King's Cross Station."

"Oh this? This is the gateway. You are special Harry, you know that, right? Too bloody noble for your own good. Even if you got that special training, you'll never change, Harry," he muses. "You know, I don't blame you for my death. In fact, I want to thank you for telling everyone the truth about how I died, even if they don't believe you. So don't mope about it. I knew what I was getting into going into the Tri-wizard Tournament. I acknowledged the possibility that I could very well die during that Tournament. So I've accepted it."

"I don't think I'll ever forget it, Cedric, but thanks for that. It definitely helps. So, why am I special, Cedric?" I ask.

"You have a choice, Harry, because you are bound by prophecy. When Voldemort took your blood that night, he made sure that while he lives, you do as well. You can kill him, though, because he's just a magical construct constructed using your blood. Because of this, you get a choice. Do you want to go back, or do you want to go on up there?" he asks me. That's interesting. If I go up, I'll get to see Mum and Dad. But, the tradeoff is that Sirius, Uncle Moony, Ron, and Hermione will mourn me. I don't want that. I don't want them to feel bad.

"I'll go back, Cedric. Mum and Dad have waited for 13 years; they can wait some more. So, how DO I go back, anyway?" I ask him.

"To go back, all you have to do is exit King's Cross, whether it's through the Muggle exit, or by boarding a train. To go on, just board the Hogwarts Express. I'll see you around Harry. Oh, tell everyone that I'm happy up here, and tell Cho that I love her, and that she should find someone else to love. And tell her it shouldn't be you, Harry, OK?" he requests, smiling the grin he was known for.

"Thanks for everything, Cedric. Tell Mum and Dad that I love them very much and that I miss them, OK?" I ask, as I walk out the Muggle exit to see blinding light.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes to find darkness. I try to get up, but I hit something. Something wooden…a coffin? A funeral already? Wow, they move fast. But anyway, I guess I should get out of…wait! This is the perfect time for a prank! I call upon my mental trigger, coaxing prana through my circuits, invoking the Kaleidoscope to move myself to the Burrow.<p>

When the distortion ends, I see that no one is at home. I creep inside slowly, seeing the latest issue of the _Daily Prophet_ that announces my death and Tom's return. But where is it…Hogwarts? Why would I EVER want to be buried there? I'd rather be buried at Godric's Hollow. But where's my Invisibility Cloak? I know Moody can see through it, but he won't be paying attention to it, so I'm OK. But where is it? It'll probably be…there…in plain sight. Damn! Guess I have to construct a Bounded Field.

I slowly sneak into Honeydukes after surrounding myself with a wearable Bounded Field that's masking my presence. I enter the one-eyed witch passage, and emerge in the halls of Hogwarts. As I silently rush down to the Great Hall, I hear the sound of sobbing as Dumbledore, I think, composes a very flattering eulogy for me, like he did for Cedric. Luckily, the doors are open, so I can sneak right in. I sneak up to the front of the room, where Hermione is sitting. She is sobbing openly, crying into Sirius's shoulder. I think it's time to cheer them up. But what would do the trick? Ah…I've got it. I sneak over to Uncle Moony, who is crying silently, and in my best impression of a ghost, whisper, "Mooooooony…." He jumps, startled. I continue. "Moooooooony…The animal in your office was a grindylow…Mooooooooony…" I whisper, as he jumps away, screaming. Everyone stares, as he starts yelling incomprehensibly about ghosts. I walk over to Sirius. "Paaaaaadfoot….Paaaaaadfoot…Last year, you and I had a floo call about the first task…Paaaaaadfoot…" I whisper, as Sirius jumps away and joins Uncle Moony in screaming about ghosts.

I draw my wand, and begin to write "THE MARAUDERS' LEGACY HAS RETURNED. DO NOT FRET," in large flaming letters. Hermione, Ron, Uncle Moony, and Sirius grow angry as the message is written, and begin to cast diagnostic spells to check for invisibility cloaks and disillusionment. Luckily those spells can't find a Bounded Field. Placing one hand behind my back, I trace a copy of the Sword of Gryffindor. I quickly write a note, stick it to the sword, and then, using the Kaleidoscope, I transport it to high above Dumbledore's podium, where I let it drop. A cry of outrage emanates from the audience when the sword sticks itself into his podium. He is at first understandably angry, but then he sees the note, and smiles.

Raising his wand to his throat once more, he announces, "I think everyone has had enough of the deception, right, Mr. Potter?" he calls out, smiling. I hear mumbles and whispers in the crowd. People probably think this is a cruel joke. Hm. Looks like it's time to reveal myself. But what would look cool? Ah…I've got it. Since they've dressed me in the best outfit I have, which happens to be the combat uniform Archer gave me, I might as well take after him. I channel prana into my circuits, and invoked a basic fire spell to create a ring of fire. I raise my left arm high, and then bring it sweeping down, as if I am opening a curtain. At this, the fire spell converges on my location, and then disappears, while the bounded field dissipates with a bright flash. When the smoke clears, everyone is silent. The crying stops. Then, as expected, the first thing I hear is…

"HARRY!" I hear Hermione yell. I turn to face her, and then fall flat on my back as she jumps me.

"Shh…it's OK, Hermione…I'm alive, and I'm here now," I tell her as she sobs, gently rubbing her back. As the impact of her outburst subsided, the attending witches and wizards realize that I am in fact still alive, and rush up to greet me. But to my surprise, Dumbledore stops them.

"I'm sure we all have a lot of questions for Mr. Potter, but now is not the time for them. His friends have been worried about him, and we should honor their wishes," he announces. Thanks, Professor.

"Um, before I go, Professor, I'd like to make a brief little speech to everyone here, and then we'll retire to your office, where you and I can have a thorough discussion that is LONG overdue," I tell him, my face darkening slightly. He pales for a moment, but before anyone else sees it, his face returns to normal.

"Alright then, Mr. Potter," he replies. Turning to Hermione, I gently shake her sobbing form.

"Hermione, can you please get off?" I ask her, smiling. She looks up at me, tears flowing down her face.

"O-OK Harry. But y-you and I need to t-talk later, O-OK?" she stammers.

"If it's any consolation, I want you to join me when I have words with Professor Dumbledore. I'll be recounting the same tale anyway, so I might as well tell it once," I whisper softly. She nods, getting off me as she stands, still sobbing silently. I walk over to the podium, dissipating the Traced copy of the Sword of Gryffindor as everyone is settling into their seats.

"Sonorus," I mutter softly. As everyone settles back into their seats, I place my wand by my throat. "Many of you thought that you came her for a funeral. For a while, it was a funeral. But you don't know. You don't know why. Why he wants to kill me. Why I came back. How I came back. But those aren't important. What is important is that we work together," I begin, pausing.

"Now, let me tell you about a certain someone. His name was Tom. Awfully Muggle-sounding name, right? His full name was Tom Marvolo Riddle," I say, as Dumbledore and Ginny's faces pale in recognition. "You may ask yourself," I continue, "why am I talking about Tom Marvolo Riddle? Well, there is an answer. I will get there eventually. Tom Marvolo Riddle is a name that most of us don't recognize. But I will tell you that everyone in this room knows of him. How can that be, you ask? Well, it's simple," I say, gesturing for Hermione to join me. "Quietus," I mutter, undoing the spell earlier. "Hermione," I whisper, "I want you to write the name Tom Marvolo Riddle in flaming letters. Then, when I say so, rearrange the letters. The first two words in the resulting anagram should be 'I am.' OK, Hermione?" I ask her. She nods.

I amplify my voice once again. "Now, let us begin with his name. Tom Marvolo Riddle," I say, as Hermione writes. "Now imagine that this man was ashamed of his own name, and as such, formed an epithet for himself," I say, pausing as Hermione waves her wand to rearrange the letters. "I'll fill in the words 'I am.' Now, what name can you make from the remaining letters of his name? Anyone? How about you, Cho?" I ask.

"I-I-I'm not sure about this, and I hope to God that I'm wrong, but would it form the words 'I am L-L-L-Lord Voldemort'?" she asks. At this, I smile.

"I am sorry Cho. Because you are indeed correct. Tom Marvolo Riddle is the man known to us as Lord Voldemort. But Voldemort is not invincible. He is not a God. Nor is he a demon. He is human. True, he may have delved into dark rituals prolonging his life unnaturally, he is, in the end, simply human. And he depends at least somewhat on his followers, the Death Eaters. Even if we cannot defeat him easily in a fight, we can cripple his movement differently. For this, however, you need to take action. You can't just sit and do nothing. You can't just expect me to do everything for you. What, you think the Death Eaters will stand idly while I try to kill Voldemort? Hell no! They'll try to kill me too. So here's what you've got to do. Start trying to solve your problem yourselves. Increase funding for the DMLE. Use Veritaserum on all those people who claimed to be under the Imperius curse to see if that statement is actually true. Hire a good Defense Professor. One like Remus. He was, to this date, the best Defense Professor this school has had in a long time. He's a werewolf; so what? He's a normal person all but one day of the month. As he once told me, my dad used to call it his 'furry little problem.' So if he can be tolerant, you can be too," I conclude, briefly pausing to catch my breath.

"There's other things you can do as well. Negotiate with the goblins. Seize the vaults of all convicted Death Eaters. That'll cut off a large part of Voldemort's funding. Authorize deadly force against those bastards. Let's face it. Voldemort is very good at engineering Azkaban breakouts. It's useless for us to capture them, only for Voldemort to bust them right back out. If we use deadly force, they won't be coming back again," I pause, as the audience begins to chatter.

"But Harry," a voice I recognize as Ernie Macmillan's yells, "if we do that, then we're no better than them!"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yells. "Thank you. Continue, Harry," he commands. I nod briefly.

"That's where you're wrong. We will NEVER be like them. Do you know what the difference is? The difference between us and them is that they enjoy it. Murder, torture, rape. They enjoy those things, and do not regret them. I say that what we would be doing isn't murder, but rather, it's getting rid of serial killers and rapists before there are more victims. Preventing further atrocities by getting rid of the root of the problem. But there is one factor that fundamentally separates us from them. Like I said before, those monsters enjoy murder, torture, and rape. When a law enforcement officer kills someone, he or she usually regrets doing so; for them, it is a last resort. In this case, if we don't kill them, they will kill us. But they don't stop there. They kill our families, our friends, everyone, mercilessly. The worst part is that they do it for fun. That's what separates us from them. We have the capacity to feel regret. We have the capacity to look back on it and try fruitlessly to think of alternative ways that we could've resolved the situation. But them? No, they won't regret their crimes. It is our capacity for remorse, for regret, that makes us different. As long as you have that, then you are better than them," I conclude, to be greeted by silence.

"Um…Harry?" Neville asks. "I get that we should put them down. I for one want to make sure that Bellatrix gets what she deserves. But I think everyone wants to know, 'how did you survive?'" he asks. At his question, I smile.

"I know that's what people want to hear. But I'm leading up to that. Anyway, if you people take care of his Death Eaters, I can fulfill my destiny and take care of Voldemort. And that ties into how I'm still alive. You see, before I was born, there was a prophecy made about Voldemort. Now, I don't know the exact wording of the prophecy. All I was told was that I was allowed to come back because I'm still bound by the prophecy, at least partially. Now, when Voldemort's curse hit me, I woke up in what appeared to be King's Cross station," I begin, pausing to observe people's reactions. I continue. "There, I saw someone who I thought I'd never see again: our good friend and Champion, Cedric," I say solemnly. At this, the whispering cuts off. "He told me about all of this. And he also asked me to pass on a message. To all of you, he sends his greetings, and told me to say that he's happy up in Heaven, living the life of a hero. Oh, and Cho?" I call.

"Yes?" she squeaks.

"Cedric wanted me to tell you that he's sorry he wasn't there for you, that he loves you, and that he wants you to move on; to find someone else, except for me," I tell her, as she breaks into tears, nodding.

"So anyway, that's why and how I came back. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go comfort my distraught best female friend, godfather, and surrogate uncle. I'll be seeing you all later!" I say, silently canceling the amplification spell. I walk up to Sirius, Uncle Moony, Ron, and Hermione, and grab their sleeves, smiling. Then, channeling prana through my circuits, I invoke the Kaleidoscope and teleport us to the familiar Muggle-ness of Number Four, Privet Drive.

"Who…What…Where are we Harry? How did you do that?" Ron asks.

"It's hard to explain, Ron, but let me just say that I met someone over the summer who taught me how to do that and more. But enough dillydallying, let's get inside," I tell them, knocking on the front door. Inside, I hear Uncle Vernon yelling for Dudley to get the door. A few moments later, the door opens.

"H-Harry?" Dudley asks.

"Yep, it's me, Dud," I reply.

"T-there's no way! We thought you were dead! What happened to you?" he asks.

"Let's just say that because I'm supposed to be some kind of savior for the Wizarding World, I was allowed to come back once and only once," I reply, to his amazement.

"W-well, t-that's…shocking, to say the least Harry. Um, Aunt Marge is here, and she doesn't like you, so now isn't really the best time, Harry. We like you, but uh…" he trails off.

"It's fine Dud. If she insults Mum and Dad, I've got a pardoned ex-convict for a godfather and a werewolf for a surrogate uncle, both here with me and of who were friends with Dad. Not to mention Hermione," I say, smiling.

"In that case, come on in, Harry!" he invites me, grinning as he opens the door. As I step inside, I see the familiar entrance hall of the house I lived in for most of my life. I hear Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Marge talking loudly about freaks. I wonder if it was all a cover; if I misjudged his sincerity.

"Dudders! Who is it?" Aunt Petunia calls.

"Oh, someone who you'll be very glad to see Mum!" he yells back. "Go on," he whispers to me. I silently creep towards the kitchen.

"Honestly, Dudders, who is…it…WHO ARE YOU!" she yells, spotting me.

"Hello Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon," I greet. "And before you ask, yes, it's me, I'm back, so yeah," I say. "Now, Uncle Vernon, what's this about freaks?" I ask, scowling. At this, he hurriedly runs over to me.

"Oh Harry, thank goodness. I had hoped you were alive. Now that I hear Marge talking like that, I understand how bad you must've felt. I tried to stop it, but she noticed immediately. I talked like that just as a cover, a ruse. It's fake, Harry. Please understand," he whispers. As I am about to reply, I hear a familiar voice interrupt.

"So you and your freakishness are back, eh boy?" Marge sneers. "Like I said before, you see it all the time in dogs: if there's…"

"Shut up," I growl, cutting her off. "You may be interested to know, Aunt Petunia, that Sirius, Remus, and my two friends are here with me. And you might want to tell Marge about them, especially considering who they are."

"Um…Marge, dear, you REALLY shouldn't insult Lily and her husband; I wouldn't recommend it," Aunt Petunia begins.

"Why not? You did say they were unemployed, good-for-nothing freaks, didn't you?" she asks, sneering.

"The reason I said that is because…um…I was jealous of Lily. Of her success. Of how my parents paid much more attention to her than they did to me," Aunt Petunia confesses.

"So how did they die again? Car crash?" Marge asks.

"They were murdered," I cut in harshly.

"As if! He's probably lying, Petunia, no doubt about it. Obviously there's something wrong with him and his parents, the lazy, good-for-nothing freaks that they were," Marge sneered. That's it. She's dead.

"Um…Harry, I know you hate her guts, but please, don't kill her," Uncle Vernon asks me.

"Don't worry, Uncle Vernon, I won't. That would be merciful compared to what I'll do to her. Don't worry, she'll still be alive, but she will learn her lesson," I reply, smirking darkly. "By the way, does she know about magic?" I whisper.

"No, she doesn't," he replies. I nod.

"Well, Marge, let me tell you something. There's a reason Aunt Petunia told you I attend St. Brutus'. It's because it's really a cover," I say, grinning darkly. "Tell me, Marge, do you believe…in magic?"

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY<p>

After I 'tortured' Marge, and formally reunited with the Dursleys, we left Number Four, Privet Drive, at which point Sirius and Uncle Moony apparated Ron and Hermione away. They offered to apparate me to wherever they were going, but I declined. What I didn't tell them was that I placed a jewel in their pockets, each filled with a little bit of my prana. I simply found the prana trace, and used the Kaleidoscope to transport myself there, to their surprise.

But that was yesterday, and today is today, a whole new day. I have new powers to figure out, training to do, etc. Wandless magic would've definitely helped yesterday, if I knew how to use it. The animagus thing would've helped too. I just have to figure them out.

"Harry?" I hear Hermione ask, interrupting my thoughts. "Um, I'm not trying to be intrusive or anything, but what was that yesterday? Where did you learn how to do that? To fight like that?" I see Sirius, Uncle Moony, and Ron standing beside her, almost silently agreeing. I sigh.

"It's very hard to keep this to myself guys, but I don't want Voldie or any of his Death Eaters to find out about it. I'll lose my advantage; an advantage that at this point I so desperately need." I inform them.

"Harry, what if Moony and I taught the four of you how to protect your minds from unwanted intrusion? That way, if you combine what I'll teach you with a well-worded oath, the information couldn't be spread beyond the five of us without your express permission," Sirius explains.

"That sounds good to me Sirius," I reply.

"If Harry's doing it, I will too," Ron responds.

"So will I Sirius," Hermione says.

"Alright then, let's get started!" Uncle Moony announces.

"Always the teacher, eh, _Professor?_" Sirius asks, smirking.

"Shut up, Padfoot!" Uncle Moony yelled, swatting at him half-heartedly.

"Anyway," he continues, "Padfoot and I will be teaching you the art of Occlumency." Wait a minute…

"Um, Uncle Moony? Just to make sure, you said Occlumency, right?" I ask. I need to make sure that I'm not hearing him wrong.

"Yes, Harry, I said Occlumency. What's wrong?" he asks, shifting from stern lecturer mode to concerned surrogate uncle mode. Or so Sirius would say.

"When I was at Gringotts yesterday, the goblins mentioned something about natural occlumency or something like that. I wasn't sure what that meant. Now I know though, but I'm still skeptical. Is there a way to check; there was another term that I didn't know what it was, Legilimency, I think?" I ask.

"A natural occlumens?! I'm surprised Harry, I never expected that though. TO answer your question, Legilimency is the art of invading someone else's mind. Occlumency is the art of protecting yourself from Legilimency. I don't think I should be the one to check though, as I don't know what the wolf would do," Uncle Moony muses.

"I can check his shields Moony," Sirius interrupts.

"If you're sure, Padfoot, then go ahead. Are you sure about this Harry?" Uncle Moony asks me.

"I'm sure Uncle Moony, I trust the four of you more than anyone else in the world," I assure him. He nods to Sirius briefly, who looks me in the eyes, and draws his wand.

* * *

><p>"Legilimens!" he says, with feeling. As he does so, I feel a small prickling at the top of my head, like where my scar would be. I feel my consciousness being dragged down into the depths of my mind, where I see a black void stretching for miles in every direction. What's strange, however, is a door.<p>

"What is that, Harry?" I hear a voice ask. Oh. Sirius is still here.

"I don't know Sirius; this is the first time I'm seeing it too," I reply.

"Why don't you open it Harry?" Sirius suggests. Part of me says to open the door; the sensible part of me drilled into me by Rin-sensei and Hermione says not to. But this is my own mind! Gryffindors charge forward!

I walk up to the door. I twist the doorknob, and pull the door towards me. Looking through the archway, I see only white. Bright white. Walking through, I am surprised to see the familiar landscape of Unlimited Blade Works.

"You know, Harry, this is only a placeholder," a very familiar voice says. I turn sharply to the left.

"Z-Z-Zelretch! What the heck is Unlimited Blade Works doing in my mind?" I ask. Like seriously, Archer told me about how he is considered distorted. But I know that I'm definitely not distorted the same way! Even if I had a Reality Marble, it wouldn't be Unlimited Blade Works!

"Like I said Harry, it's a placeholder. Right now, it is what you call upon when you're Tracing a sword. Eventually, though, this place will change, as you discover what your distortion truly means," he replies. Why does the old man have to be so cryptic?

"Besides, Harry, from what you told me of your friends, your distortion seems to be similar to mine, considering that your friends think you have a 'saving-people-thing'," a very welcome voice adds.

"Archer!" I yell, running up to him and hugging him.

"What am I, chopped liver?" a third voice remarks.

"Rin!" I yell, running up to her and hugging her.

"Not many have the potential for a Reality Marble, Harry. Even if two people have similar distortions, their Elements and Origins are usually different, resulting in vastly different Reality Marbles. But that's talk of the distant future," Rin explains.

"I-I think I understand," I reply, dazed. I'm going to have my own REALITY FUCKING MARBLE! Bloody fucking hell.

As I begin to black out (probably from Hermione and Sirius trying to wake me up), I see Rin, Archer, and Zelretch waving at me. I smile, and then everything fades into darkness.

* * *

><p>? P.O.V.<p>

"Lucius_ssssss_…" the Dark Lord rasps.

"Yes, my Lord?" he replies.

"What is this?" he asks, waving the _Daily Prophet _in his face. At this, Lucius' face drains of color.

"T-That is, um, I-I-I…" he trails off.

"WHAT IS IT LUCIUS_SSSSSS!_" the Dark Lord yells.

"I-I-I do not know, my Lord, I did not attend the scheduled 'funeral.' I spent the day celebrating, for I had thought that you had gotten rid of the boy," Lucius replies, bowing.

"I will give you _one_ chance, Lucius. _One_. If you fail me, you know the consequences. Bring me the boy," the Dark Lord commands.

"As you wish, my Lord," Lucius replies meekly, bowing again. He turns to leave.

"Who said I was done, Lucius? _Crucio!_" the Dark Lord yells. I see Lucius thrashing under the curse. Silently, I think to myself. If the Dark Lord does this to those who are most loyal, what does he do to punish those who he doesn't trust completely? I have to think about this. Was it really worth giving up everything: my family, my friends, no, my brothers in all but blood?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaaaand that's the chapter. So yes, Harry will indeed have his own Reality Marble. And no, it's not going to be called 'Unlimited Spell Works.' That'd be too obvious. What I will say is that this subject won't come up again for a while, as Harry begins to learn how to use his newfound wizarding powers.<strong>

**Also, many people are saying that Harry shouldn't be super powerful and able to Trace powerful Noble Phantasms already. That is in no way the case. I just never explicitly came out and said it. At this point, Harry's going to try to be subtle. He doesn't want Voldie to know too much about his new abilities, so he won't be using Noble Phantasms. The only ones he would use, if any, are Kanshou and Bakuya. He may have seen many of the blades in Unlimited Blade Works, but his collection is far more limited than Archer's. As such, he's going to be more creative in using whatever weapons he has. Plus, Harry's not going to be limited like Archer is, so his Reality Marble is going to not be solely about weapons.**

**Now, here's a little challenge. At the very end of the chapter, there's a small section where I don't explicitly say who was talking. However, I left some microscopic clues in his mental monologue. Try to figure out who was talking.**

**Anyway, that's it for now! Next is Saiyan DxD Chapter 2 (when I actually get time to finish writing it, and I know, people have been waiting for it since like May or something), followed by Harry Potter and the Power of Destruction Chapter 2. That fic in particular will be primarily a cross between the two FFN categories with some characters from other series, like Fate/Stay Night, Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei, Sword Art Online, Code Geass, and Akame Ga Kill, and some elements from Fate/Stay Night, Fairy Tail, Kingdom Hearts, Code Geass, and Infinite Stratos. So yeah.**


End file.
